


Dangerous Ground

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [12]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wants a shot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this post in Inspector_Lewis http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html  
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) _pretend that you don't know the series at all_ or b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_ or c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning_
> 
> Image 100. b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_

James wasn’t going to let it go easily.  “Why won’t you tell me what happened?  It’s bloody obvious things didn’t work out the way you planned, so why not let me have a go?”  
  
“You don’t want to go there.  You’ll be mincemeat in minutes.”  
  
“Not if I learn from your mistakes.”  
  
“I’m telling you, James, it’s dangerous!”  
  
“I disagree; it’s all about approach and attitude.  Honestly – do _you_ think I’ve got what it takes?”  
  
“Dammit man, I’m the last person you want to ask; I’ve known her longer than you – look where trying it on with Laura got me.”


End file.
